A New Family
by MissNikki13
Summary: Anna is gone and now it is up to Luke and Lorelai to raise 13 year old April, a story of love, family and awesomeness.
1. Choice, Death, Change

**_First time making a fanfic so please give me your honest opinion, I love Gilmore Girls and I have noticed a lack of April stories so here is mine, it doesn't start out with April in it but you will see, I have amazing plans for a story between Lorelai, Luke and April but it starts out sad so uh sorry if you are a Anna fan! I don't own Gilmore Girls and am simply a fan! Thanks for reading and I love you!_**

**_This takes place before the 7th season which I refuse to accept ever happened so Lorelai is leaving Luke's after the fight and is planning on going to Chris but something happens….._**

Clutching the steering wheel, eyes filled with tears Lorelai heads to Christopher's house, not sure why but knowing she has nowhere else to go. Lorelai's phone rings she ignores it, it rings again, stopping at a red light she looks and sees 2 missed calls from Luke, "Too Late" she says quietly and continues driving.

Luke sits in his truck pushing the 1 on his speed dial but Lorelai isn't picking up, "What have I done, I let her walk away, the love of my life, I have to make this right". Luke begins driving to Rory's thinking she may have gone their when suddenly his phone rings:

"LORELAI?" He says frantically

"No Dad, it's me, dad you have to come, mom, Anna is hurt, I came home from Sabrina's and she was still asleep, she is breathing but I can't wake her, please come" April says sadly

"I am on my way hunny, call 911 right now" Luke says making a sharp turn for Woodbridge.

Lorelai sits in her jeep outside of Christopher's apartment; she thinks to her "Do I really want to do this? I love Luke, I love Luke but he doesn't love me…. I love Luke" Suddenly her phone rings, it is Luke

"Hello?" She says quietly

"Lorelai! Thank god! Look, I am sorry, I love you and I want to marry you, I just needed a moment and you are right but something has happened to Anna and I have to go make sure she and April are ok, I just need you to wait because I am in, I am all in and I want to marry you, I want you to be my wife, I want you to be April's step mom and I need you, so please Lor, just wait" Luke says driving like crazy trying to get to April.

Lorelai is silent

"Lorelai please say something, I am on my way to Woodbridge and I am meeting April at Woodbridge memorial and I need you, I need my best friend" Luke is biting his lip; he knows he hurt her and him going to help Anna probably isn't making her feel better.

"I'm on my way" Lorelai says and presses end, she loves him, Luke, no one else.

Luke rushes through the hospital frantically, not sure what is happening, but Lorelai is coming, and that matters to him more than anything. As he turns the corner he sees her, his little girl, face buried in her hands and a nurse standing over her with a box of tissues;

"April, sweetie I am here" he says kneeling down to her.

"Dad" she says throwing her arms around his neck, "dad she is gone, my mom is gone" April says through her tears.

"No, no, sweetie what happened" he says but April doesn't speak, he turns to the nurse, "what the hell happened?" Luke says standing up to the blond nurse who looks like she is as old as Rory.

"Sir, your wife"

"She's not my wife, she is my ex, but go on"

"Anna must have taken one to many pills sir, we tried everything to resuscitate her but we couldn't save her. I am so sorry" She says and then turns away

"Luke, April!" Lorelai screams rushing towards them, her eyes are puffy as she buries her head into Luke, she missed him, suddenly a sense of guilt rushes over, she went to Christopher, but nothing happed, but she feels guilty.

"Lorelai, my mom, she… she… she's gone" April says pulling herself into Luke and Lorelai's hug.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**I hope you liked that. I know I kind of just got rid of Anna but I want to write a story about Lorelai, Luke and April being a family, with some Rory in later. The next chapter will be 4 months later and will be set in like late September, the wedding is being set for October 31 (My birthday and also the actress who plays April in the shows is on the 30th so yea, Idk haha, random) I Hope you like! 2nd chapter will be up later tonight (September 10th 2012) Please write an honest review! I would love your input! 3 XX ~Nikki**_


	2. Dresses and a Question

**Ok here is chapter 2! Once again I am a beginner so I am sorry if I am bad with proper posting… I am still confused how this site works! Ok so it is 4 months after Anna died, April is living with Luke till the wedding when they will move into Lorelai's, Rory is letting April have her room of course and things between Lorelai and Luke are back on track, the wedding is set for October 31 because that was the only other date the perfect church was available after June 3rd. It is September 17th and Lorelai is sitting at a table in Luke's with her maid of honor, Rory and her other bride's mates, Sookie and Lane. Luke is at the counter pouring coffee for Kirk and Lulu who have gotten engaged and are getting married later in the year (Don't worry I won't cover that I just added it cause I love Kirk). Oh also in my story Lane is not preggo, sorry.**

"Ok so final fittings for dresses is next Tuesday so please, please don't over eat or something" Sookie said, sassily, ever since Martha started walking Sookie had become increasingly crabby.

"Sookie, If one of gains I can just fix it myself" Lorelai said as sweetly as possible, Sookie was her best friend after all.

"God, I am so excited, I love these dressed mom they are amazing" Rory said trying to change the subject from weight to the wedding.

"Same here, I mean they are beautiful" Lane was so excited when Lorelai had asked her to be in the wedding, it was a dream come true for her.

"So mom, when are you going to ask April" Rory said softly.

"Shhhhh!, I haven't even asked Luke, I want April in the wedding but only if she wants to be and only if it is ok with Luke, I mean her mom hasn't been gone very long and I don't want her thinking I am trying to fill Anna's spot, I love April but she needs to get use to me being in her life, I am just waiting for the right moment" Lorelai had been planning on asking April to be a brides maid for weeks but now she was unsure it would be ok. She had gotten a dress for April, it was a beautiful baby blue knee length dress, with a boat neck and a sliver sash on the waist that hung down into the skirt's folds, it was perfect, it matched Rory's strapless baby blue dress that also had a silver sash but it was a much tighter fit then Aprils, and next to Lane's halter dress it was a darling match of beauty. Sookie had insisted on a blue short sleeve dress that was more robin egg then the younger girls but it looked beautiful on her and Lorelai was so happy.

"I am just saying mom if the fitting is Tuesday you need to ask, it is Wednesday you know" Rory said eyeing Luke to see if he was listening.

"I know, tonight, I will ask Luke and then go from there" Lorelai looked over at Luke, his head down eyeing some receipts, he was perfect, she couldn't believe a few months earlier she had sat in Christopher's parking lot and was thinking of going in, she hadn't seen or spoken to Chris since and was still filled with guilt.

Luke looked over to see his fiancé looking at him, he smiled and walked over leaning down to kiss her. Luke was happy, he had the most beautiful fiancé, a daughter and a step daughter.

"Hey beautiful" he said smiling at Lorelai.

"Hey" she said and noticed Rory making a face, she had to just rip the band aid off. "Luke could we go upstairs and talk for a moment" It was now or never.

"Sure, and Lane get back to work your break was over 13min ago" he said as he walked towards the apartment.

"Right, sorry Luke" Lane said hugging Lorelai, Sookie and Rory to return to work.

Luke led Lorelai upstairs, he wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about and was feeling a little unsure about it.

"Is something wrong Lorelai?" He asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"No, no I just… I want to ask you something and I am not sure how you will feel about it." She said trying to avoid any jokes, this was serious.

"Yeah, ok go ahead" Luke was worried.

"So, as you know Rory, Sookie and Lane are my brides maids and I was thinking, I would love if April was one, I know I am not her mom and I certainly don't want to act like I am, the thought of replacing Anna is something I will never do, April is a great kid and I just think this might be good, to let her know, I love her very much…. So… what do you think" she looked at Luke expecting a no.

Luke puled Lorelai in passionately and kissed her "Thank you" he said.

"What?"Lorelai never ceased to be amazed by Luke.

"I think it is a great idea, I love you for wanting to include her" He said smiling at her.

"Ok" she said with a laugh.

"How about you pick her up from school today and ask her?" Luke suggested as the two walked out of the apartment.

"Oh, yeah ok, sure…. When should I leave?" Lorelai was thrilled, shocked and overwhelmed with passion for her fiancé.

"20min, and Lorelai, I love you" Luke said kissing her cheek.

Lorelai smiled as she sat at the table, "he said yes"

"OH mom yay" Rory said cheerily.

"I got to get back to the inn to serve those damn vegans; you know I thought we were going to decline vegans and vegetarians' from now on!" Sookie said adjusting her chicken scarf and grabbing her bag.

"No you said that sweetie and I once again told you to make pasta" Lorelai and Rory shared a smile.

"Fine! Bye, see you tomorrow" Sookie said walking out of the diner.

"Mom I have to go, I have class tomorrow super early and Paris is going insane because apparently we have to make this year count and I need to do laundry, plus without Logan around It will be nice to get all my work done in the apartment, but I miss him so it will probably also suck" Rory said packing her book bag and getting up to leave. "Bye Lane!" she said waving to Lane serving some people across the diner, "Bye Luke" Rory waved.

"Bye" Lane said across the diner.

"Coffee for the road" Luke walked over handing a to-go cup to Rory and giving her a hug.

"Bye kid, see you Friday, Luke and April are invited to it should be fun" Lorelai said sarcastically.

Lorelai watched as her almost 22 year old daughter left, she felt sad that in a few months Rory would graduate.

Lorelai looked at her watch and decided to leave early to get April, she was so excited but so nervous.

"Babe, I am going to go so I will be right there when she gets out" Lorelai said packing her purse and grabbing her coffee.

"Ok, meet you both back at your place for dinner?" Luke said now a little worried of what April's reaction would be.

"Sounds good, kiss?" Lorelai extended her lips and Luke kissed her for a moment not letting go, he had almost lost her once and he would never let her go again

"Not in front of the food" Lorelai said jokingly pushing Luke away. She winked as she walked out.

**OK! So that is Chapter 2! Sorry there was no April, next chapter will be a Lorelai/April chapter and I have plans for a Rory/April one soon please leave a response and tell me if I am doing ok for a newbie. Also I will write a Friday dinner chapter, maybe 5th. I have a layout and I am really excited about it. Sorry if you are a Anna fan and hate me for killing her but really who is a Anna fan :P THANKS FOR READING **


	3. Asking April

**Hey everyone here is chapter 3! I am so happy you all are like it so far! I am having fun writing it! Btw I don't own GG but if I did this is how the seventh season would have gone! This chapter is strictly Lorelai and April with a little Luke at the end! ENJOY AND KEEP REVIEWING!**

Lorelai Gilmore drove toward April's school in Woodbridge, although it was farther then Luke liked he didn't want to pull her away from her friends. Lorelai and April's relationship ranged from April not really talking to Lorelai to April just not really seeming to care that she and Luke were getting married, she did care but it was too hard for her. She was 20min early but didn't care; she sat back and stared at her ring, smiling like crazy.

"April, are you coming over Friday?" A blond girl asked as she and April walked through the hall and onto the front steps of her middle school.

"Can't, going to dinner with my dad, his fiancé, her parents and her daughter" April said sounding sad. "But my dad said he will bring me over Saturday if you still want to hang out" she said eagerly

"Ok cool, well there is my mom, bye" the girl said running towards a blue van as she waved to April.

April looked around only to find Lorelai's beat down jeep, she sighed and made her way to the car. "Hey, where's my dad?" she said sliding into the passenger seat.

"Oh hey kid! He had to work, sorry" Lorelai felt a sense of nervousness. "But he is taking us out to dinner so we can just head to my…. The house and you can do your homework" She smiled trying to hide her nervousness.

"Ok, sounds good." April drew her phone out and began texting.

"Great!" Lorelai giggled and started the car.

~At Lorelai's~

Lorelai peeks around the corner, April is at the kitchen table doing homework, now or never she tells her self but her feet don't move. She recites the words in her mind again wanting to be kind and straight forward without too many jokes that will throw April off.

I…2….3 she says softly and walks into the kitchen, "Hey how is the homework coming?"

April looks up and smiles softly "Fine, almost done actually" she has been working for an hour.

"Great! Well… I have a question or more an offer or just um something to run by you." Lorelai says sitting in the chair next to April.

"Ok, what?" April says setting her pen down

"So as you know your dad and I are getting married in a month and as you may also know Rory is my maid of honor and Sookie and Lane are my brides' maids." Lorelai paused and looked into Aprils deep brown eyes. She readjusted her seat, "I know things have been hard, I can see it in your eyes you are hurting and I am sorry. I wish I could help you in some way, I know you are not too excited to move in here, but I am excited to have you and Luke here. I never want you to think I don't care but also I want you to know I have no intension of trying to be your mom, I want you to be happy here, but I can't force that, so my favor… offer, April, would you please be my brides' maid?" Lorelai was annoyed at herself for her choice of words but sat in silence, "You don't have to answer now, just think about it." She waited again.

"Ok… I will think about it" April said and then picked up her pen and resumed her homework.

"Oh of course, think! And let me know!" Lorelai said cheerfully as she rose from her seat.

"Lorelai?" April questioned.

"Yea"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" Lorelai made her way back upstairs with a big smile across her face.

~At Luke's apartment sitting at the table eating in silence~

Luke looks up at Lorelai and mouths "did you ask?"

She mouths back "yes, she is thinking about it"

April looks up and back down at her plate, she is not hungry but knows Luke will just lecture her if she doesn't eat.

"So, April how was school?" Luke breaks the silence.

"Fine, I had a test, got a paper back and was late for my class because Sabrina and Lauren were looking in the mirror and the bell rang" April seemed to perk up.

"Well, that's good" Luke said eyeing his fiancé again.

"Lauren, she is the one with those adorable bangs right?" Lorelai knew all of April's friends from her party but asked anyways.

"They have grown out but yea, she and Sabrina are having a sleepover at Ambers on Friday but I can't go" April knew it was a low blow, she couldn't help it.

"Sorry, but isn't Luke going to take you so the four of you can hang out Saturday?" Lorelai felt like she had made things worse by asking April to be a brides' maid.

"Yes I am, the girls are going to the mall" Luke said trying to make the tension less unbearable. Luke had tried so hard for months to distant April from Lorelai but now he needed her, he was trying so hard to help them have a relationship.

The dinner continued in silence, then they all went to sleep, Lorelai had not been sleeping with Luke because she didn't want April to feel uncomfortable so Luke walked her home and the two talked about April, Luke felt bad that Lorelai felt bad and Lorelai felt bad for putting that on Luke. Things seemed bleak but then Luke kissed her, Lorelai knew it was all going to be ok.

**Sorry this is so short! I am really busy! Hope you like it! Next chapter will be Friday Night Dinner! DUN DUNDUNNNNN. Haha I am excited! Should be up in a day or two depending on how busy I am! Thanks for reading and I love you!**


	4. April

**Hey everyone so this chapter was going to be the Friday Night Dinner with Luke and April but I wrote it and it just wasn't great. So here is a filler chapter and I will make the FDN soon! This is just a short chapter of April only. Thanks for reading and please review!**

April sat in silence, usually Biology was her favorite class but today she felt drained, her friend Amber looked over at her and smiled passing her a pink sticky note with a smiley face on it, Amber always knew the little things to make her feel better but today it wasn't helping. She smiled back and put the sticky note on her binder. Looking up at the board all the words became fuzzy, she knew what they meant but she didn't care. School had only been in session for two weeks and she already yearned for summer. The bell rang and April made her way to her next class, English, when she arrived her teacher handed her a note sending her to the consolers' office. Since school started she was sent there 2 times each week to talk, she hated it but today she felt like she could use a good cry.

"April, hello, Have a seat" Ms. Ada said pointing at the big red chair.

"Hi" April said quietly trying to avoid eye contact.

"How are you? Anything you want to talk about today?" Ms. Ada was a short woman with red hair and big green eyes, she looked scary to some but she had a heart of gold.

"Kind of, I am not sure" April wanted to talk about Lorelai but felt bad.

"Go ahead, anything you say will stay with me" Ms. Ada said moving her brown glasses from her face to her lap.

"Ok, well as you know my dad, Luke is engaged to this women Lorelai and yesterday she asked if I wanted to be in the wedding as a brides maid with her best friend, daughter and daughters best friend and I like Lorelai I really do it is just that I don't know if I want to do that, my mom always said I would be her maid of honor and I know Lorelai isn't trying to replace my mom and doesn't know that but I feel like I am being forced to be in her life, well not forced but like I am just in it, I love my dad and so I know Lorelai will be in my life but my mom would hate me getting close to her, she would say I shouldn't get attached, but they are getting married so is it ok if I get attached? Not that I want to I am just saying….. I don't know if I want to be in her wedding because I don't know if it would be ok with my mom" April was speaking a mile a minute and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh April, have you told Luke and Lorelai this? I think they would both understand" Ms. Ada handed April some tissues.

"I don't want to hurt Lorelai, I really do like her, she is funny and smart and she makes my dad so happy." April smiled at a memory of Lorelai chasing Luke through the diner trying to get him to give her a 6th cup of coffee.

"So you like Lorelai, that is good, And how about Lorelai's daughter? Do you like her?" Ms. Ada asked.

"Well Rory is 21 and off in college but yea I like her, she brings me books every once in a while and she was really nice about me moving into her old room once Luke and Lorelai get married" April was still crying, the thought of being close to anyone but her mom made her heart break.

"Ok, can I tell you what I think? give you some advice maybe?" Ms. Ada had put her glasses back on and was writing in a notebook.

"Ok" April wasn't sure what Ms. Ada would say but she didn't care anymore, she needed advice.

"I think you want to build a relationship with Lorelai, she is going to be your stepmom and you feel a connection already and I think your mom would be proud of you for opening your heart. You are right, she may not like you getting closer to Lorelai but wouldn't you have anyways? They have been engaged longer than 4 months right?" Ms. Ada tried choosing her words carefully as to not hurt April.

"Yes, so what you are saying is I should say yes?" April tried her tears with the tissue.

"I am saying, you should do what you want, don't think of anyone else, Lorelai and your dad will understand if you say no and as for your mom, I think you just need to remember that she is still in your heart forever and it is ok to be sad, I also think you should talk to Lorelai, she will understand and care" Ms. Ada had met Lorelai and Luke at back to school night and felt uplifted by the bubbly brunette, she had a presence that was unstoppable.

"Ok, I will think more, and as for talking to Lorelai, I just don't want her to hate me" April really did care for Lorelai.

"She won't" Ms. Ada smiled, "Now why don't you go wash your face and return to class"

"Ok, thanks" April felt better now, still confused but better.

**Ok that's that, not the best but the next chapter will rock! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING! THANKS! LOVE YOU!**


	5. Friday Night Dinner

**Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated! I was looking through and I found that someone wrote a story really similar to this one and I felt kind of bad because I feel like a copy cat even though I didn't know about their story. My story line is actually very different I think, or I hope. Also I do not own GG, I am not ASP. If I owned GG Chris would have been eaten by a bear in season 5 and yea. So here is chapter 5! ENJOY**

Luke adjusted his shirt and looked in the review mirror, April sat in a blue dress and silver flats, she had been quite all afternoon and he didn't know what to say. Looking next to him at Lorelai he smiled, she was wearing a black dress with a pink sweater that matched the pink pumps she wore on their back together date 2 years back. Luke had spent all day nervous, Emily and Richard were not his favorite people. As they pulled into the driveway they saw Rory's car, Lorelai sighed "Crap, Rory is already here"

"Why is that bad" April asked.

"Because it means we are late" Lorelai put the jeep in park and grabbed her bag.

"This house is huge" April said admiring the Gilmore residence.

Luke smiled and then took Lorelai's hand and whispered "I love you"

Lorelai smiled and gave him a side hug as the three walked up to the door.

April stood behind the couple and couldn't help but admire how In love they were, she had never seen real love before and it made her happy.

"Hello, Hello, Hello" Emily Gilmore said as she opened the door.

"Hey mom sorry we are late, you know me I just couldn't figure out my hair" Lorelai said with a smile and she took off her coat and handed it to the maid.

"Nonsence you are right on time, and you must be April, my oh my I am so pleased to meet you, Rory and Lorelai tell me what a great kid you are!" Emily seemed happier than usual as she addressed April. "And Luke, how pleased I am to see you, it has been far too long" The four made their way to the living room where Rory sat on the coach closest to the window and Richard next to her in the chair.

"Ok is it just me or is my mother being, nice?" Lorelai whispered into Luke's ear, he laughed and held her hand.

"Mom! Hey! I have missed you" Rory said hugging her mom, since Logan left Rory felt very needy.

"Aw same kid" Lorelai sat next to her daughter smiling.

"Dad, this is April" Lorelai said as April stuck her hand out, "Pleased to meet you Mr. Gilmore"

"Call me Richard" he said shaking the girls hand and signaling for her to sit on the coach across from the girls and next to her dad"

"And Luke, it is great to see you, I am so pleased that you and Lorelai are doing so well" Richard said sincerely making Lorelai and Rory exchange a glance.

"Yea, same, I always enjoy your company Richard and Emily" Luke said with the nervous voice that always came up when he spoke to the elder Gilmore's.

"That is very sweet, here is a beer and a soda for April" Emily said handing the two drinks. "And Rory, Lorelai I made some martini's" She said handing two glasses to the girls.

"Thanks mom, so how is life at the Gilmore house" Lorelai left no time for an awkward silence.

"Dull" Richard said with a groan.

"Richard! It most certainly had not, last night we hosted a DAR dinner and last Monday we had some friends over and…."

Richard stops Emily midsentence "As I said, dull" Emily gave him a glare to which he responded with a smile.

"So April, Lorelai tells me you are somewhat of a science prodigy" Emily changes the conversation on the 13 year old.

April looks up, trying to think, "Yes, I mean no, I mean… I love science, yes but a prodigy, no, I just really love science" April looks down at her dress.

"Oh I am sure you are being modest, science is a great interest and to see someone so young have a love for it makes me proud of the generation" Richard is trying his best to make the girl feel comfortable.

April smiles "Well, thanks then"

"So Mom, Luke how are the wedding plans going?" Rory can see April is nervous and feels terrible for the kid.

"Oh they are great, we just booked our final hotel for the honeymoon" Lorelai smiles and winks at Luke who returns the smile.

"I still don't get why you are taking a road trip, it seems long and like a waste of time" Emily's happy pill has seemed to wear off.

"We want to see the world mom, but since we currently are not the richest people we are seeing the east coast a bit more" Lorelai rolls her eyes at her mother.

"And where will April stay while you are gone for those 3 weeks?" Richard asks seemingly worried.

"Oh I am staying with my friend Lauren, her sister left for college last year so they have a room for me and everything" April perks up at the thought of one of her best friends.

"And April will be spending weekends with me in New Heaven in the apartment" Rory says with a smile.

"I am really excited" April says sincerely, then realizing something, she really is, as she sits there listening to Lorelai and Emily talk about flowers she begins to smile.

"Dinner is served Mrs. Gilmore" the maid says

"Oh, wonderful" Emily stands up and begins walking towards the dining room.

"Okay I think the grandparents took some new meds" Lorelai quipped to Rory

"Or because I gave them a talking to before you got here" Rory smiled and hugged her mom

"I love you kid" Lorelai gave her a cheek kiss

April watched them from behind and felt sadden; her mom never really was like that. Anna loved her but more in a motherly way and less a friend way. The way Lorelai loved Rory.

Lorelai and Rory took their normal seats with Luke and April on each side of them.

"So April, how are you holding up?" Richard asked

"I am okay"

"April is a tough kid" Luke smiled at his daughter

"I can tell, you seem very strong, like my mother" Richard said. Emily and Lorelai exchanged a smirk that Rory caught and felt good about. Everything was good she thought. Everything was happy.

"I am just hanging in, I miss my mom though" April looked down at her plate

The table was silent, no one wanted to talk.

"Lorelai? Have you spoken to Christopher lately" Suddenly Emily was back to Emily

"What, no,why? Why?" Lorelai found herself worried all the sudden

"I heard he is moving to France with that child of his"

"What" Lorelai and Rory said simultaneously

"Oh, I figured you knew" Richard said obviously seeing the hurt in Rory's eyes

"Nope, whatever, Dad once again fails to tell me something" Rory was suddenly upset and April could tell the peace wasn't going to last

"Oh hun" Lorelai looked over at her

"No, god, I am sorry but I need a minute" Rory stormed out

"I will follow her" Lorelai said

"No, I will" Luke stood up and followed Rory

"Is she okay" April asked

"She will be" Lorelai smiled

"I am sorry, I didn't know Rory didn't know" Emily spoke softly

"Mom, it is fine. Rory is just mad. Chris hasn't called her all summer and I think she sometimes feels jealous, you know of GiGi"

"Who is GiGi?" April asked

"Christopher's other daughter" Richard said blankly

The 4 went back to eating

_Upstairs _

"Rory?" Luke asked as her entered the room

Rory sat on the bed looking around

"Hey" Rory smiled

"Christopher is an ass for not telling you this" He said bluntly

"It's just, I never cared when he didn't show up. But then Gigi was born and he just loves her and I hate myself for being jealous of a 3 year old"

"It's okay to be jealous" Luke put his arm around her "And Rory, you always have me"

Rory smiled and gave Luke a hug.

As they walked down stairs Luke turned to her and said "Rory, no matter what, I will always be here, I may not be your dad but.."

Rory cut him off "You are more than that Luke" he smiled and they went back into the dining room

"You okay kid?" Lorelai asked

"Yea, I guess it is just dad being dad" Rory rolled her eyes

The dinner went well, Emily was nice, April was quiet and Lorelai kept the jokes low. As they left Lorelai stayed back "Thanks for dinner mom" she smiled

"You have quite a family Lorelai"

"I know, I am so happy"

"Good, I am happy for you" Emily and Lorelai shared a rare hug.

**AN: Okay that is that. I always loved how Emily and Lorelai were closer in season 7 so I wanted to stay true to that. I feel like their relationship deserves that happy ending. And I love that in the end Lorelai keeps going to Friday Night Dinner. Okay so the next chapter will take place a few days later and will be a April/Lorelai chapter. I could use some advice on where to go from here so if you have any ideas message me! Thanks! **


	6. 21 years of pain caused by Chris

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to riri393 who gave me ideas that I plan on using and PrttyinPink89 who wanted me to continue my stories. So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for supporting my stories. I LOVE YOUUU! **

**AN2: This takes place two days later, it is Sunday and Rory is home. I want this to be kind of an emotional chapter but I am not sure if I can do that. Lol. Hope you enjoy even though there is Chris in it. I KNOW I KNOW. I hate him too. **

Rory sat next to her mom on the couch, they were both silently watching television. April sat on the floor by the couch; she had never been around the Gilmore Girls when they were silent but after what had just happened April didn't know what to say. She looked up at Rory, her eyes red and puffy. She looked at Lorelai, her eyes red and puffy. April wanted to stand up and hug them; she wanted to tell them she was sorry. She wanted to let them know she understood how they would cover things with a joke. But most of all she just wanted to tell them she loved them.

_30min earlier _

"Mom, can I borrow your red sweater" Rory asked from her bed room

"Why?" Lorelai was in the Kitchen with April who was doing her homework.

"I am video chatting with Logan tonight" She said walking out of the room and into the kitchen

"Ahh I see. Sure take it" Lorelai put a soda in front of April who smiled and said thanks.

As Rory made her way to her moms room she heard a knock.

"Hey kiddo" Christopher said when Rory opened the door

"Hey? Really dad? I haven't talked to you in 4 months and all you say is hey?" Now Lorelai was in the foyer. April could hear everything

"Rory" Chris said but was interrupted

"No, dad, for 6 months I thought things changed, I thought you were finally being my dad and then for four months I hear nothing and then last week I had to go to grandma and grandpa because you forgot to pay for Yale. You forgot! Oh and you and moving to France? Thanks for telling us!" Rory was close to crying

"Wait! You forgot to pay for Yale? Chris! What the hell" Lorelai butted in

"I am sorry, Look I just. I could call because I love you Lore, I love you and I hate that you are marrying that guy but I knew if I did something id lose you so I just stopped calling, I had to"

"Chris! This is not about us! This is about you failing to let your daughter in! again" Lorelai was shocked by Christopher's actions

"Dad, leave. Just go. I am so sick of being disappointed in you. I have mom and I have Luke, Luke is more my father then you will ever be!"

"Don't say that! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Chris stepped forward yelling

"It's true! Luke is my dad. You are just a piece of shit that passes through whenever you feel like it!"

"Rory! I am your father" Chris got closer but Lorelai stood in front of her daughter

"God Chris why do you do this! You act like you want us in your life. You say you are doing great. We believe you and then you fuck it all up! Christopher, I love Luke and you are lucky he isn't here because he would kick your ass"

"I don't get why you are here dad? Is it really to just see mom? I mean do you really care that little about me?" Rory chocked on her words

"No, Rory I love you. You are a great kid."

"A great kid? A great kid? Gee well thanks Dad!"

"Rory go in the other room, I will take care of this" Lorelai squeezed her daughters arm

"NO! No! Mom I have some stuff to say to him. My whole life I wished you would come around. Every year from ages 6-17 I asked for you for my birthday. All I wanted was for my dad to love me. But every time you came you would talk to me for a while and then I would go to sleep and you would either flirt with mom or try and make her jealous. Then for the week after you left mom would cry, or I would cry. You never cared about seeing me! You only ever wanted mom! And that hurts!"

"No, Rory, that isn't true. Yes I love your mom but I came for you. I love you kid. But by the time I stepped up you were already grown up"

"So you left and had another kid?" Rory was in full sobs as was Lorelai

"Christopher, I think you should leave" Lorelai said

"No! I can't leave without saying goodbye"

"We already know. You are moving with Gigi to France! My mom told us" Lorelai tried to hold back tears

"I never meant to hurt you Rory" he turned towards his daughter

"But you have. You never called. You broke mom's heart. You broke mom and Luke up. I thought that you paying for Yale were our chance, but here you are again, hurting us."

From the other room April heard everything. There were tears in her eyes.

"I know. I know I have hurt you. But I just wanted a family and you were already one"

"Stop trying to defend yourself! God Chris you will never change. For 16 years you were in and out and you finally wanted in! Do you remember when you came here? You made Rory think you were different, but you weren't. You lied to her and made her lie to me but for 3 weeks after that we kept the blankets out. When you didn't come back I put them away and that night I heard Rory cry, Rory only seems to cry when you come around Chris! You hurt us!" Lorelai broke down, almost forgetting Rory was there. 21 years of emotion, hate and love came through.

"I am sorry okay! I am sorry I have never been around! I never used the door! I just! I didn't know how to be a dad"

"You think I knew how to be a mom? Christopher, I learned!"

"Lorelai, If we had gotten married I would have been here, I would have been around"

"OH MY GOD! How dare you! How dare you throw that in my face. We were 16 Chris! 16 and I didn't want to marry you. And every time after that I didn't want to marry you! I am marrying Luke now."

"Mom has only made the mistake of letting you in" Rory said quietly

"What?" he asked

"Mom always told me to keep my heart open to you, she always said that you were more good than bad. But you weren't. You were and will always be you."

"No, Rory please."

"Dad, Go, take Gigi and have a good life. I am sick of letting myself be hurt by you. You say you are my dad but you are nothing but a dead beat"

"Rory, please just try and understand"

"No, I have always understood. Now I just want you gone" Rory walked into the living room and sat down

"Lore, please"

"Chris, god. You have to go. Just please stop trying to make things good. Just leave." Lorelai felt the tears in her eyes

"Just tell me something Lore."

"What"

"Do you really not love me"

Lorelai stepped close to him and looked into his eyes "I love Luke. We are a family. Him, me Rory and April, we are a family"

Chris looked into her eyes and then tried to steal a kiss

"CHRISTOPHER! LEAVE NOW!" Lorelai pushed him out the open door and then slammed it making Rory and April jump.

Lorelai made her way into the living room and sat next to Rory. They were both silent. They heard the sound of Christopher's car leaving and Rory broke into sobs, laying her head in her mother's lap. Lorelai cried, she cried for Rory, for her and for all the time she wasted on him.

April made her way into the living room. Rory and Lorelai didn't say a word. She sat down on the floor and wrapped her arms around Lorelai's legs giving them a hug. Eventually Lorelai turned the television on and all the girls sat straight up, hands in their laps.

_Back to April in current time_

April looked up at Lorelai "Are you okay" she asked

"Oh hun, I am sorry you heard that" Lorelai noticed Rory looking at April. "We will be okay" She took Rory's hand

"Yeah we will" Rory gave her mom a smile.

Suddenly Luke walked in. he saw the tears in Rory and Lorelai's eyes. "What's wrong" he asked

"Oh Luke, your home" Lorelai stood up and ran into his arms. He held her to him "Are you okay, what happened"

"Dad, came and he just. Well after 21 years Mom and I finally told him off" Rory got up and so did April

"What?" Luke wondered and still held onto Lorelai

"Girls why don't you go in the other room for a minute" Lorelai said stepping away from Luke.

"Okay." Rory put her arm around April, April smiled up at her and they walked into the kitchen.

Lorelai explained everything to Luke, including how where she was 4 months ago. But Luke didn't get mad, he didn't yell. He knew that Lorelai and Rory were hurt and he didn't want to add to that.

"It's okay Lorelai, I am here. Everything will be okay" Luke hugged her tightly.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed that. It was super fun to write. I feel like April needed to see that they were not perfect. This chapter sets up a heart to heart between Lorelai and April next chapter. ENJOY! **


	7. Let it all out

**AN: Okay, here is chapter 7! 3 chapters in one weekend is pretty dang good! Proud of myself! Haha. Thank you all for the support, I know I say I don't care much about reviews but I love and appreciate them so very much. So keep reading, reviewing and being awesome. I LOVE YOU! If you can't tell by this chapter I think Anna sucks and I hate that she kept April from Luke but I think Anna must have felt jealous like Lorelai was of Sherry. Anna never saw Luke as a dad but he always was.**

April couldn't sleep that night, she tossed and turned. _Why do I feel this way_ she thought. _I miss my mom. I wish I could just tell Lorelai that I want to be in the wedding. I really want to but mom would be mad. She would hate me. I saw it, I saw mom in Lorelai, the way she defended Rory, mom always defended me even when I was wrong. Sure we fought, sure she never really told me she loved me the way Lorelai tells Rory but she is my mom. I hate her for dying, I hate that she was in pain and didn't tell me. I blame myself; I should have seen the pain. How could she not tell me the store was failing? How could she not tell me, I am her daughter? She should have told me she was going broke. God I hate her. God I miss her. Lorelai would tell Rory, Lorelai would tell Rory anything. I miss her so much. _April cried herself to sleep.

April's day seemed to drag on, she decided to talk to Lorelai and had asked her to pick her up from school. When she saw the jeep she smiled and got in.

"Hey, how was school" Lorelai seemed sad or distracted

"Fine, hey could we go to the park over on 3rd? I really want to talk to you and that is the park Luke and I first like hung out at so I thought that might be good." April tried to act confident

"Uh, sure" Lorelai was nervous, April had asked her to pick her up from school and all day she was nervous. Luke said she probably wanted to bond. Rory said she probably wanted to talk but Lorelai was confused nonetheless.

The two made their way to the picnic table, it was typical September weather in Connecticut so bother were wearing a sweater and jeans. Lorelai had on long black boots and April had green converse on. Lorelai looked at the girl sitting across from her, April reminded Lorelai of herself sometimes, April liked to do stuff on her own, she didn't want to be held back. But April also reminded her of the person she wanted to be.

"So" Lorelai said.

"So…. I uhm, I want to say some stuff but I just don't know how" April said

"Okay, well, why don't I start? Because I have something to say" Lorelai adjusted her sweater.

"Oh, okay"

"Yesterday, I just feel bad about that. You heard quite a lot of stuff"

"Yea. I am sorry that Rory is hurting. Honestly I didn't know that their relationship was so, bad"

"It wasn't. it used to be good in fact. I mean Rory loves her dad. She use to mark off the days when he would come"

"I did that when I would visit Luke" April smiled

"Yeah? So did Luke"

"Lorelai"

"Yes"

"Why did my mom kill herself?"

Lorelai was shocked "Oh, April, she didn't. It was an accident"

"People keep saying that, they say she would never hurt herself but she wasn't doing great"

"What do you mean?"

"The store, it was failing, there was days where mom made no money. She didn't tell me and then the day before she died I saw this letter in moms desk, it was saying the store was being shut down, so I confronted her and she yelled at me. She told me that it wasn't my business, I was just a child. I told her she was wrong, I should have known, then I left and the next day, she was gone" April had tears in her eyes.

"Oh April" Lorelai put her hand on April's. "Your mom was protecting you, she didn't want you to worry because you shouldn't have to worry about money"

"But it affected us both, I should've known"

"I, I wish I agreed but hun, from a moms side, sometimes it is too hard to tell your kid that you are failing. Kids looks up to their parents. Your mom just wanted you to look up to her"

"But I did! I loved mom, I love mom. I loved that she would kick anyone's ass for being rude. I love that she kicked people out of the store for being gross or something. I loved that she was my mom. And we fought, especially since dad came for me"

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked as she wondered

"Mom wanted me all to herself, every time I went to see dad she would ask if I was sure I wanted to go. And I mean she kept me from him for 12 years, I just don't get it. I don't get why she did that. I mean look at you, you let Chris in, even when he hurt you, you wanted and want him and Rory to have a relationship"

"April that was different"

"No, no it isn't"

"Yes, it is, because Your mom, she just, she didn't think about Luke. She thought about you" Lorelai didn't know why she was defending Anna.

"No, Lorelai, my mom wasn't protecting me. My mom was a whore. She was cheating on Luke with some guy and I had to find out. I figured out because my mom had a receipt from Luke's from the day it opened"

"Oh April, I am, so sorry"

"She didn't know who my dad was. She didn't know." April looked down, she never even told Luke that

Lorelai was angry, and sad. It seemed unfair that a kid had to carry so much. "April, your mom loved you"

"Really? She had a funny way of showing it"

"When Rory was a freshman at Yale and I was working on the dragonfly I ran out of money, I cancelled channels on the TV, bought groceries, got ready in the dark, brushed my teeth in the shower and I didn't tell her. I ended up with Luke giving me a lone. I never told Rory. And I never told her that I spent every night crying when she dropped out or how Luke had to hold me at night so I could fall asleep. I never told her how when she was born my mom tried to give her up for adoption. I never told her because it would have hurt her. I love Rory and your mom loves you. When she got pregnant she must have been scared, terrified of what to do. She and Luke broke up before she found out. She did what she had to do. Yes it was mean in some ways but it was a choice she had to make. And your mom, from the one time I met her was a strong person. She didn't kill herself; she wouldn't do that to you. She was in pain, the pills she took were just to numb the pain, but after a while they stopped working so she took more and more. Your mom was on a pill April, she was depressed, she didn't kill herself thought she wouldn't do that to you, I swear"

April cried, harder then she had at the hospital or funeral or all the sleepless nights combined. "I miss her so much, and she would be so mad if I was hanging out with you" April was holding both of Lorelai's hands

"What"

"Mom, she didn't want me around you, I don't know why. And I love you Lorelai. I want to be in the wedding but mom would be mad if I was. She would hate me"

"Oh sweetie" Lorelai went over to April and sat next to her, wrapping her arms around April

"I love you too kid" Lorelai said softly "you have no idea how much"

"I miss her so much but I hate her so much"

"You have every right to be angry, sad and confused. April, your mom, she just hated the idea of you being close to any other women, I was the same way with Rory's step mom Sherry."

"You were"

"Oh yeah, I actually burned a Christmas card from her"

"Really?" April smiled

"Anna knew Luke when he was this messed up 20 some kid who had no one. Anna knew Luke as pod Luke and I think it shocked her to see that he had gotten it together. She felt like he had gotten it together with me and that bothered her because she didn't think he would ever get it together. I get it, I really do."

"I just, I am so confused" April looked up at Lorelai, her eyes full of tears

"I know kid, and I am afraid that confusion it will always be there. But you need to forgive your mom, and yourself, if you don't you will just drive yourself insane. And as for me, you don't have to think of me as a step mom, I can just as easily be your friend, a friend who will occasionally have to yell at you or ground you but a friend. I think your mom would want you to have someone though. She wouldn't want you to feel so hurt." Lorelai wiped some tears from her face

"I want to be in the wedding" April smiled

"Okay, tomorrow at 5pm is the fitting" Lorelai smiled

"Lorelai"

"Yeah"

"Thanks." April hugged Lorelai, her head buried in Lorelai's hair.

They sat for a while, in each other's warm embrace. They didn't want to let go. And although they knew it would never be easy to have a relationship, for that moment April had a mom and Lorelai was happy to be there hugging the beautiful girl in front of her.

**AN: So this story has turned to be pretty emotional, I just kind of think it needed to be like emotional. There will be some Luke and April heart to hearts, LL and Luke/Rory stuff next. I hope I did okay at this. Honestly when someone is crying and getting things out they change the subject a lot and that is what I got from April, she is so emotional about so many things and she jumps from them, Lorelai just tries to keep up. I think it will dig deeper but yeah. Remember this is a April fiction, so she is the center but there will be LL a lot because I love javajunkie soooooo very much. I am feeling very inspired by this story and I hope you like it! **


	8. Chapter 8 (can't think of a real name)

**AN: Chapter 8 is brought to you by, too much caffeine and little sleep. It is dedicated to LizDoesFanfic who is awesome. LL in this one let's face it, we love when they are cute and lovey, well I love it. READ REVIEW AND I LOVE YOUUUU! **

Lorelai and April made their way home, after April went upstairs to do homework Lorelai sat at the counter doing one of her favorite things, watching Luke.

"You know you are the hottest cook I know" Lorelai winked

"Ahh geez Lorelai, not in front of the costumers"

"Ohh don't be ashamed. Only you can make an apron hot"

Luke couldn't help but smile "I love you crazy lady" he said with a kiss

"Love you too my hot hot diner boy"

Luke laughed. "Hey so April and you seemed okay, how was the talk?" Luke leaned over the counter

"Oh god, poor kid. She misses Anna so much and she thinks Anna died because of herself. April is pretty confused and I just felt so bad. She wants to be in the wedding but she thinks Anna would be mad. She said Anna lied to her and that really hurt April. I wish I could help but honestly I don't know how" Lorelai looked down at her hands

"Well, you did good. I will try and help later."

"Yeah?"

"Yes Lorelai, you tried the best you could."

"Well, okay, But I still feel awful that she doesn't want to get close to me because she thinks her mom will hate her"

"Hey" Luke went and sat next to Lorelai, taking both her hands in his. "I love you, and I love that you are worried but losing a parent sucks. Liz didn't go to school for 2 months after my mom died and I spent most of my time getting in fights. April just got used to having a dad and now she has to be used to having a full time dad, no mom and a step mom. It isn't something we can fix in a moment; April will probably never be the same"

"Wow" Lorelai looked at Luke, 5 months ago he was so unsure of everything and now he was her rock. The man of one word responses was giving speeches. "I forget sometimes, how much you have been through. It must have been so hard for you. I am sorry."

"It is hard but April, Rory, Liz, and mostly you make it easier. I just wish my mom could've met you, she would have loved you. I swear if she was alive the two of you would have made her an honorary Gilmore girl" Luke smiled

"She sounds so amazing. and I would have loved her too." Lorelai looked into Luke's eyes. For a moment they were all alone, lost in each other.

"I love you" he said

Lorelai leaned in for a kiss

"Uh excuse me? Can I get some service" Kirk butted in

Lorelai made a angry face and Luke gave her hands a squeeze "What do you want Kirk?"

Lorelai turned back to her coffee and took a long sip.

_Tuesday Morning Luke's apartment _

"Dad" April peeked around the corner; Luke was sitting at the table filling something out

"Yeah" he looked up to see April in her normal attire

"Could I skip school today?" she asked shyly

Luke looked at her worryingly; she loved school "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of visiting mom. I want to talk to her before I go get my dress tonight."

Luke thought of himself after he lost his mom and sighed "Yeah, okay sure. Why don't you hang out and I will drive you there during the mid-morning lull"

April smiled "thanks dad"

"You're welcome"

_Outside the cemetery, in the truck_

"I don't know how to do this" April looked up at Luke with a face of worry.

"Well, just talk. You just imagine her and talk like she is right there"

"Do you talk to your parents?"

"Yes. I talk to them every once in a while, I talk about Liz and Lorelai, Rory and Jess and You, I talk a lot about you." He smiled

"Okay" April got out and walked over to her moms head stone.

Luke watched from the truck, he could hear her but tried to not, this was private and Luke understood that.

"Hey mom. It's April, I miss you mom. It just feels so weird to be without you, I mean I feel numb. I keep thinking you will just come into the diner and pick me up or you will be parked outside school. I really miss you mom. I know we fought, I know I wasn't always the nicest kid but I am sorry. Mom, I am really mad at you for dying, because it wasn't fair. You should be alive." April paused for a minute. "Lorelai and Luke are getting married really soon, I am a brides maid. I know you didn't really like Lorelai, or you just didn't want me around her but she is great, funny, smart and I think you two could have been friends. Dad is good, he and Lorelai are so in love it is funny to me. I wish I could've been at your wedding one day. I wish you had dated, I hate that I was your only person. I miss you mom. I am sorry if you are mad that I am hanging with Lorelai. Just know, you will always be my mommy, Lorelai is a friend mostly, step-mom/friend combo I guess. I love you mommy, I promise to visit again soon" April kneeled down and set a flower down, she bowed her head and cried for a moment.

Luke watched and his heart hurt for April. April made her way back in the truck.

"I remember when my mom passed away" Luke said after a few moments

April was silent

"She was a lot like Lorelai. Funny, smart and she loved the crazy town events. She would drag my dad, me and Liz around to each game and laugh. When she was getting sick, Liz and I would go and get her all the crazy carnival food. I wish you could have met her, my dad too. He was a tough guy but when my mom died he broke down. Had no will to even stay alive most days, he would talk to her every day."

"I wish I could have met them too"

Luke smiled and hugged April, her tear stained face buried in his chest.

_Crap Shack Thursday Afternoon September 28 2006 _

**AN: so I skipped the dress thing because I re wrote it 4 times and it just didn't flow. Also my dates have been kind of messed up but from now on they are fitted to the year 2006 when this would be occurring. Also I decided the wedding is October 26 2006. Sorry for the interruption. Go back to reading now! **

Lorelai and Luke sat on the couch, Luke's arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest. April was hanging out with a new friend she made in Stars Hollow.

"We are getting married in four weeks" Lorelai said with a smile

"I know" Luke leaned down and gave her a kiss that depend quickly.

"I love you so much Luke"

"Back at you" the two continued to kiss when the phone rang

"Ignore it" Luke said pulling Lorelai close

"I can't, It could be wedding stuff." Lorelai pulled away and picked up the phone "Hello?"

"Lorelai it's your mother"

"Hi mom" Lorelai rolled her eyes at Luke

"I need to know if Luke and April are coming to dinner tomorrow night"

"Uh, yes they are coming"

"Okay good, so is Christopher"

"WHAT! Mom, no! why?" Lorelai's panic made Luke stand up and walk to her

"Because he called and said he wanted to come, he is leaving Monday"

"No mom, look this is a bad idea"

"Lorelai, he is Rory's father and if he wants to come to dinner he can, oh GG will be there too, I invited Francine but she has a function to attend"

"Oh god, mom look I don't think you understand"

"Lorelai this is not a debate. I will see you tomorrow, goodbye"

Lorelai hung up the phone and looked at Luke

"What?" he asked

"My mother invited Chris and GG to dinner tomorrow night….. I am so sorry but I tried to get out and I don't know what to do"

"Lorelai, it will be fine, really, I can handle this" Luke put his hands on Lorelai's shoulder

"I have to call Rory." Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed

"Hello?" Rory sat on her bed typing

"Hey kid, uh, I need you to stay calm"

"Mom, what's wrong"

"Uh, your dad called mom and asked to come to dinner so he and GG will be there tomorrow night and I tried to stop it but she just wouldn't let me and I am so sorry"

Rory was mystified. "Okay, well, how does Luke feel?"

"Uh, not happy"

"Makes two" Rory mumbled

"Three actually and April makes 4"

"This sucks"

"Yea. Sorry kid"

"It's okay. I guess we just have to put on our happy faces"

"Yeah. see you"

"Bye mom"

Lorelai hung up and fell into Luke's arms "God this sucks"

"It will be okay" Luke said into her hair giving her a warm hug.

**AN: What can I say I like drama! So look forward to the next chapter. Maybe a punch from Luke oooooh just wait and see! **


	9. It ends tonight (SuckyNameGoodChapter)

**AN: All I have done today is watch Gilmore Girls, write and listen to my favorite podcast. So here is chapter 9! I will make you a promise; next chapter will not be as sad and dramatic. Chapter 10 will be funny, cute and whatnot. So here, some drama, some crying, some Chris getting hit by Luke and someone else (not physically though, violence is not good, okay maybe a little violence) seriously, my hate for Chris is pretty bad, but the guy who played him tweeted me once so uh, I do like him a little. **

Rory, April and Luke sat on the couch and Lorelai stood before them

"Okay, tonight is going to be hard. But we can do this! We are Gilmore-Danes-Nardini's and we can beat the Hayden! Rory, just remember your dad loves you and whatever happens happens. Luke, remember that Chris will say stuff just to piss you off and you need to keep your cool. April, you are our buffer, anytime Chris gets out of line just help us by jumping in. Oh and remember that Gigi will be there and she is only 3 so no cussing, or screaming." Lorelai smiled "Let's do this!" with that the four got up and left, ready to concur whatever came.

_At the Gilmore house_

"Okay, count of three" Lorelai said as she reached the door. Chris's car was already outside so they knew they had to be prepared.

Lorelai rang the bell.

"Hello" Emily opened the door smiling big "You all look lovely, April that dress is darling"

"Thank you Emily" April smiled sweetly.

Luke held Lorelai's hand as they walked in, on the couch by the French doors Chris sat with Gigi next to him.

"Lore!" Chris stood up and walked over

"Hi Chris, hey Gigi" She smiled

"Hi Lorelai. RORY!" Gigi ran over to her sister and gave her a hug.

They all settled down, Chris and Gigi on one couch, Luke, Lorelai, Rory on another April and Emily in the chairs near the dining room and Richard in the chair by Christopher.

They sat in silence.

"So Lore, how is the inn" Chris asked

"Oh, it is great, booked solid for the holidays" She smiled politely

"God I always knew you would do it, I mean I remember when we were what, 10 and you said all you wanted was to be in charge, and now you are"

"Well, Lorelai is amazing" Luke said taking her hand in his.

Chris glared at Luke.

"Rory how is school" Richard asked

"Oh great, I love it. I can't believe it is my senior year" Rory smiled

"Yeah I remember when you were 14 and you graduated middle school so your mom brought you in and made me give you coffee" Luke smiled, he could play hard ball if Chris wanted to

"Well I remember when Rory was 6 and it was Christmas and she and Lorelai sang Rudolph all night" Chris said

"Chris chill" Lorelai warned

Everyone went silent

"Daddy why is everyone so quiet, did someone die" Gigi asked causing everyone to laugh

"Gigi, why don't you show Rory you tamacatchi?" Chris said

"Okay!" the little girl walked over to Rory.

"Rory, you and Gigi are so much alike"

"How would you know dad, when I was three you were off in California with some whore" Rory couldn't believe what she had said

"Rory!" Emily screeched.

"Sorry" Rory sighed as Gigi ran back in the room with a toy

"Dinner is ready" A maid said

"Thank god" Lorelai mumbled.

"April how is school" Richard asked April who sat between Luke and Lorelai

"Oh, I love it" April smiled

"Will you be transferring to Stars Hollow when Luke and Lorelai are married?" Emily asked

"No, I mean I want to finish middle school with my friends. Maybe next year"

"That is if they get married" Chris mumbled

"What was that?" Luke said

"Well, I mean you postponed it once" Chris said smugly

"Dad, come on" Rory looked over Gigi's head to Chris.

Chris kept eating

"1…2…3…" Lorelai whispered to Luke trying to calm him

"So, Christopher how is business" Richard asked

"Great, the company I will be working with in Paris is great. I am really excited for it"

"That's great. Floyd and I were talking about the business world and you know Paris is great."

"Floyd, as in Jason's father right?" Chris pointed out

"Uh, yes" Richard said

"Lore I heard a rumor you dated him" Chris said

"Jason and I dated yes, but he turned out to be a jerk, why Chris?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know, just think it is funny, you wouldn't marry be but you dated him" Chris pointed out.

Lorelai sighed. "Hey, Rory, why don't you take Gigi and April upstairs and show them the glass dolls in my old room"

"Okay" Rory helped Gigi up and April walked over. The three made their way upstairs

"What's going to happen?" April asked

"Let's just say, I don't think Chris will be invited to the wedding"

"Okay, go ahead Chris, say what you want" Lorelai said

"Lorelai stop, no need to be dramatic" Emily said

"Mom, Chris has been making snide remarks all night, he wants to say something, so let him"

"Fine, here is what I want to say. Lorelai, I love you, I will always love you and you shouldn't be with this piece of shit! You belong with me! You say you love him but I think you are only saying that because it scares you to love me. We were going to be together! When Sookie and Jackson were getting married, but I screwed up, and now you are screwing up! You and I are suppose to be together! Emily, Richard back me up here, I should be with Lorelai!"

Everyone was silent

Luke turned and walked out of the room

"Luke wait, please" Lorelai began to follow "Seriously Chris! Why are you doing this!"

Chris tried to walk over to Lorelai but Richard grabbed his arm "get away from my daughter"

Luke came back in with all the coats "Come on Lorelai, we are leaving"

"Lorelai! Please! I love you!"

"Christopher, she is with me, get over it" Luke said

Chris lunged at Luke, punching him in the face

"Oh My God!" Emily screamed

Upstairs Rory and April listen from the stairs while Gigi ran from one end of the hall to the other

Luke pushed Chris to the wall and retured the punch

"Chris! Luke! Stop it! Stop" Lorelai tried to stop them but Chris hit Luke again.

"Richard do something! Emily said grabbing Lorelai's arm and pulling her close

Richard pulled Luke and Chris back "Both of you stop this at once"

"Lorelai, I love you damn it! Please, I can be your husband!" Chris obviously had to much to drink.

Luke lunged for Chris but Richard stopped them.

"Stop this!" Richard said to them

"Christopher, I love Luke. I am marrying Luke. You need to get over it!" Lorelai felt herself cry, Emily wrapped her arms around Lorelai's arm.

"Lorelai, we have a past" Chris began again

"And it ended when you left me for Sherry. I haven't loved you for three years Chris, I am over you, I am over the fantasy of being with you. I love Luke" Lorelai stepped forward to him "Please, Christopher, stop this"

"Christopher, I think it is time you leave" Emily said.

"I will leave, but Lorelai, first, look me in the eye and tell me you have no feeling left for me, not one" Chris stepped forward

Lorelai looked into his eyes

Richard, Emily and Luke watched, now from the bottom of the stairs April and Rory listened.

"Christopher, I don't have any feelings for you, I don't love you" Chris lifted his hand and slapped Lorelai.

Rory gasped at the noise of her dad hitting her mom and ran for Lorelai, April in tow

"Christopher!" Richard now lunged for him

"Mom!" Rory ran to her mother's side.

"Get the hell out of here" Rory yelled to Chris who was being escorted out by Richard. Gigi ran to her dad and they were gone, Richard slammed he door and went to his daughter.

Lorelai sat in her mother's chair and held her cheek crying. Rory stood by her side and hugged her.

"I will get some ice" Emily said.

"Dad, you are bleeding" April said

"I am okay kid. Really" Luke then went to Lorelai

She looked up and then stood up and hugged him "I love you Luke" she said

"Come on, let's get you home. Rory, you drive."

The car ride was silent, Rory drove and Lorelai held an ice pack to her cheek in the front. April stared out the window and Luke looked at his feet till they got to the crap shack.

Once inside Rory looked at April "Let's give them some space" she said and escorted April to what was now their room.

"You okay" Luke asked

"Yes. are you?" Lorelai replied

"I want to kill him" He said

"He was angry, drunk, sad, he was stupid" Lorelai said

"Why are you defending him?" Luke questioned

"I have no idea" Lorelai sunk into the couch.

"Lorelai" Luke sat next to her

"Yeah"

"Did you mean it, when you said you have no feelings for him. Not one?"

"I mean it. I feel nothing but bad for Chris" She looked into his eyes

"Good" Luke kissed her and pulled away slowly

"I can't believe this happened" Lorelai shook her head

"Yeah" Luke looked at her and kissed her again.

"I love you Luke"

"I love you too Lorelai"

They continued to kiss.

_In The Bedroom _

"Well, tonight was interesting" April said

"I know"

"I am sorry Rory, that your dad is so, well, you know"

"It's okay, I have Luke, as long as you don't mind sharing him?"

"Nope, as long as you don't mind sharing Lorelai?"

Rory walked over to April and gave her a hug

"I love you sis" She said

"I love you too Rory" April smiled

**AN: OH WOW ANOTHER CHAPTER GONE BY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not, tell me how I could improve in future chapters! Criticism is always welcomed. Please feel free to leave a review, good, bad, in-between! And I hope you are enjoying my story! I am looking forward to seeing where this goes, I don't have a definite plan so it's exciting. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10! Yay. Okay first I have to apologize, I made Chris drive drunk with a 3 year old in the car which is terrible, sorry about that. But Gigi was fine and Chris was fine, except for some bruises and frankly feeling stupid after. **

_October 5__th__ 2006 _

_Moving Day_

"Jeez April what is in this box?" Luke asked as he carried a box into what was now April's room

"Uhm, my Bio books" She said with a smile

Lorelai and Rory walked in the room laughing

"What?" Luke asked

"Rory's new room upstairs is smaller than I thought" Lorelai said with a chuckle, they had turned her old sewing room into a bedroom for Rory

"I told you I would take that room' April said shyly

"April, I am hardly home and come next year I will have my own place, it is fine" Rory said assuring her new sister.

"Okay" April continued to move things around

"I need a break, let's get ice cream!" Lorelai pronounced

"YEAH!" Both April and Rory shrieked following Lorelai out the door in a hurry leaving Luke to un-pack

_In Town_

"So April, are you excited about transferring to Stars Hollow Middle School next semester?" Rory asked as the three walked to the soda shop

"Yea, I already know a few kids from one thing or another, I mean I am really going to miss my friends but I am excited"

"And Luke and I will drive you over to Woodbridge whenever you feel home sick from your friends" Lorelai reminded her

"Thanks Lorelai" April smiled.

As they entered the soda shop two boys around April's age were buying some candy. One had a mop of red hair and the other; the taller had blond hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hey Taylor" Lorelai said

"Hello Lorelai, Rory, oh and April"

"Hi" Rory and April sang, the blond boy caught April's eye and gave her a smile, she smiled back and turned shyly.

"What can I get you today ladies?" Taylor asked

"Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate. For me" Rory smiled

"Same here" Lorelai added

Lorelai and Rory looked to April to see her smiling at a boy picking some candy. They exchanged a glance before Taylor coughed and took April out of her trance

"Oh, strawberry" April added with a laugh

Lorelai and Rory exchanged another glance. As the two boys left the blond looked at April again and smiled causing her to look down and blush.

"Here you are" Taylor pronounced.

Rory and April stepped back at Lorelai paid. Rory smirked at April

"Very nice choice April" she said

April rolled her eyes and took a bite of ice cream.

"I expect to be seeing you three at the town meeting tonight" Taylor said

"Sorry, I have to get back to school, next week maybe" Rory replied

"Well I will be there" Lorelai added

"Same here" April smiled as the three left

"So April, who was the boy?" Lorelai asked

"No one, no, I don't know"

"Sweetie, it's okay, he was cute. Just don't tell your dad or he will beat him up, Right Rory" Lorelai smirked

"He didn't beat Dean up, he just kept him from the diner" Rory couldn't help but laugh at the memory

"Dad beat a guy up for you? Oh god" April was suddenly nervous

"You don't have to worry, when the time comes ill back you up" Lorelai patted April's shoulder.

_Town Meeting_

April, Lorelai and Luke sat in the 3rd row at the town meeting. The blond boy from earlier was in the same row on the other side, we was with his parents now who Lorelai recognized.

"Now the next order of business is concerning the upcoming holiday" Taylor pronounced

As Taylor yammered on and on April couldn't help but look over at the boy, she found he was doing the same. Lorelai noticed and couldn't help but smile while Luke looked and then slightly elbowed both April on his right and Lorelai on his left, both girls let out a yelp causing a few looks

"Dad, what was that for" April looked mad

"Nothing" Luke replied and then acted like he was very interested in the meeting.

Lorelai smiled at April and April smiled back rolling her eyes.

The walk home was filled with Lorelai making fun of Kirk and Taylor while Luke just smiled at his fiancé; April was lost in her thoughts as they arrived home.

"I am going to bed" April said and then gave Luke and Lorelai hugs.

"Night kid" Lorelai smiled.

_Upstairs_

Luke made his way into the bedroom, Lorelai was putting lotion on her legs

"Hey" Luke leaned over and gave her a kiss

"Hi there" Lorelai laughed

"I am so glad we are moved in" Luke pulled Lorelai close

"Same here, I missed sleeping with you"

"Oh yeah" Luke said with a smirk

"I mean, well yes, that and also you just keep me warm" Lorelai smiled

"I like keeping you warm" Luke wrapped his legs with hers

"mmm" Lorelai sighed as they snuggled into bed

After a few moments Luke pulled away a little, Lorelai was fast asleep, her curls dropping in her face.

"I love you crazy lady" Luke said kissing her forehead and turning out the light.

"I love you too" she mumbled as he re positioned his body to intertwine with hers.

**AN: A little LL fluff to keep the story happy. And April, hey she is 13! Luke is going to have to watch out. And Lorelai has been through the whole boy thing with Rory so she is way calmer. Okay, chapter OVER. Till next time! Thanks for reading, reviewing and being awesome! **


End file.
